


False Dilemma

by Fuenoteki



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alicization Arc, HTS alias Hubungan Tanpa Status, KiriEu, KiriYuji, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: PG, Romance, TTM - Freeform, This Ship Deserves More Love and Dedications, Valet Trainee Setting
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuenoteki/pseuds/Fuenoteki
Summary: Eugeo pulang telat hari ini. Kirito tak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang sedang sahabatnya itu kerjakan.





	False Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaorihikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorihikari/gifts).



> Ditulis sebagai pembuka fanfic saya di fandom ini. Anggap sekalian buat balasan gift fic dari kaorihikari kemarin-kemarin.

Melepas sepatunya, kemudian mengganti baju seragamnya dengan piyama. Itu yang Kirito lakukan selepas kembali dari latihan dengan mentornya di Akademi Ilmu Pedang, Sortiliena, atau biasa dipanggil dengan Liena. Hari ini entah bagaimana, latihannya sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. Mungkin karena  _mood_ mentornya itu agak buruk hari ini, Kirito merasakannya. Entah ada masalah apa.

Pemuda obsidian itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Lalu melirik rak sepatu yang sepi.

Teman sekamarnya belum kembali.

 

Ia menghela napas dan banyak macam-macam pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya.

“Aku memang telat kembali, tapi tak kusangka dia lebih telat lagi. Apa yang terjadi?” gumamnya dalam hati. Biasanya mereka kembali bersama, kurang  lebih. Semenit kemudian, ia berguling-guling di atas kasurnya.

“Ah, bosan… Eugeo…” Ia memukul kasurnya pelan sebelum beranjak untuk mengambil buku dari rak, lalu duduk di kursi sambil mengamati isinya. Namun tak lama, ia menghela napas lagi. Tak ada yang ia ajak berdiskusi, tak ada bahan yang bisa ia komentari.

Maksudnya adalah, hei, ibaratnya kalau di dunia nyata, beberapa orang bekerja sambil mendengarkan musik. Kirito mungkin adalah salah satunya, hanya saja, alunan suara teman  _blonde-_ nya lah yang sudah seperti musik baginya.

Kirito menutup buku yang diambilnya tadi. Melamun adalah pilihan pertamanya. Ia belum merasakan kantuk biarpun sudah diserang kebosanan yang luar biasa. Dan lagipula, ia ragu akan tidur begitu saja tanpa melihat Eugeo dahulu dan mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya.

Bunyi langkah kaki membuat Kirito mengangkat kepalanya yang tadinya tergeletak dia atas meja. Cepat-cepat ia berlari ke arah pintu dan segera mendeteksi keberadaan seseorang di baliknya. Tanpa ragu ia mendorong kenopnya dengan bersemangat.

“Euge—” Seruan Kirito terhenti di kala ia melihat surai pirang dipapah seseorang. Entah siapa, tapi balutan seragam yang dipakainya cukup meyakinkan Kirito bahwa itu seseorang yang satu angkatan dengannya dan Eugeo, namun ia merasa tak pernah melihatnya. Atau dia saja yang kurang memperhatikan.

“A, apa yang terjadi padanya? Dia masih hidup?”  
  
“Eeh…” Anak yang masih memapah Eugeo itu tampak heran dan sedikit takjub dengan pertanyaan kedua yang dilontarkan Kirito.  
“...Tentu saja. Dia hanya tertidur.”  
“...Oh.”  
“Aku tidak tahu dia kenapa. Aku hanya disuruh Gorgolosso-senpai untuk membawanya ke sini.”

Kirito mengangguk-angguk, kemudian memindahtangankan Eugeo dari papahan anak itu pada dirinya. Tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih dan menutup pintu kembali.

 “Eugeo, kau kenapa...” keluh Kirito sembari membaringkan teman sekamarnya itu di kasur miliknya. Mustahil rasanya mengangkatnya ke kasur yang letaknya di atas.

Kirito duduk di pinggir kasur memandangi wajah pulas Eugeo dengan penuh terkaan. Tangannya mengelus pipi si pirang perlahan. “...Giliran sudah kembali malah tidur… Curang kau, Eugeo.”  Kirito memegang dahi Eugeo dan dahinya untuk membandingkan suhu, setelah yakin tidak ada tanda-tanda demam, ia menghembuskan napas lega. Kepala obsidian itu mendarat di pundak yang terbaring. “ Cepat, aku ingin mengobrol denganmu…” gumamnya, dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang terlelap di sebelah Eugeo.

 

* * *

 

Kirito merasa sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh wajahnya. Tidak—tepatnya hidung. Selang beberapa detik, akhirnya ia berhasil membuka matanya…dan segera terbelalak melihat wajah Eugeo tepat di depannya. Kenapa ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan!?

“...Eugeo!”  Kirito spontan menjauhkan dirinya dari Eugeo. Ia mengusap-usap ujung hidungnya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

“Oh, sudah bangun? Kupikir aku akan ikut terlelap saking lamanya aku mesti membangunkanmu.” Manik  _turquoise_ itu melirik Kirito dengan tersipu juga, seolah malu dengan apa yang dilakukannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Itu membuat objek yang diamatinya terhenti sejenak.

 

Ah, benar. Kirito teringat tentang semalam.

“...Jadi...apa yang terjadi padamu semalam? Kau mengerjakan apa sampai telat begitu? Sibuk apa...dengan Gorgolosso-senpai..? Latihan ekstra?” tanya Kirito pada akhirnya dengan nada ingin tahu.

Eugeo tak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya menggenggam kedua tangan Kirito sembari mengusap-usap jemarinya.  
“Aku tak apa. Aku hanya sedikit lebih sibuk dari biasa saja. Tapi aku memang agak ceroboh semalam. Maafkan aku… tapi bisakah kau percaya padaku sedikit lagi?” 

Raut merona tergantikan raut menyelidik.

“ _Sedikit lagi_? Tentang apa ini? Serius, kau ini sedang melakukan apa, Eugeo!?” ucap Kirito dengan nada tak sabar.

“T, tidak—aku…” Eugeo memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan penasaran Kirito setelah sadar kata-katanya tadi terlalu mencurigakan. Ia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia melepaskan tangan Kirito sebelum mendapat respon yang mengejutkan darinya.

“Sudah.” Kirito beranjak dari kasurnya untuk menukar piyamanya dengan seragam akademi. “Aku tidak ingin berselisih denganmu setelah sekian lama kita sedekat ini, Eugeo. Jadi kuharap kau mengatakan sesuatu untuk meyakinkanku.”

Kirito telah selesai dengan persiapannya, kemudian berjalan duluan ke arah pintu, meninggalkan si pirang di belakang.

“...Tunggu, Kirito!” seru Eugeo tergesa-gesa menghampiri sobatnya itu. Untungnya, Kirito tampak mendengarkannya, karena si hitam menghentikan langkahnya. Kirito menyampirkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang sambil melirik Eugeo yang saat ini berwajah loyo. Kirito mendengus, ia terlihat menunggu Eugeo seperti biasanya, namun ada aura negatif pada ekspresinya. 

 

Kirito akan membuka pintu, jika saja Eugeo tidak menahan pintu tersebut dengan punggungnya. “Kirito! Jangan begini…” Wajah Eugeo tampak mendekati pucat, namun Kirito sepertinya tak memedulikan itu.

“Kelas akan dimulai dan sekarang kaulah yang berulah… Maksudmu apa?” tandas Kirito.

“Kirito…jangan begini… Aku...tidak suka Kirito begini…” Eugeo meremas dadanya, tatapannya lurus ke lantai tempat Kirito berpijak. Tidak berkedip.

“Sebenarnya siapa yang memulainya?”  
“A, aku tidak bermaksud—”  
“Apa? Menyembunyikan? Ah, ya, tentu mentormu—”  
“Kirito sudah salah paham!!” 

Kirito memicingkan mata pada temannya itu. Dan dengan cekatan, Eugeo mendorong pundak obsidian itu. “Jangan egois! Jangan memojokkanku begini! Kau kira aku melakukan ini karena apa! Karena besok—” Bocah kuning itu tersentak dengan ucapannya sendiri.

“Apa? Besok apa?”

Kedilemaan membawa diri Eugeo pada pemikiran dalam. Ia akan mengatakan semuanya, atau diam saja dan sahabat terbaiknya terus menjauhinya. Tapi jika pilihan yang pertama yang ia pilih…

Eugeo menggigit bibirnya. Kenapa temannya tidak menunggu sedikit lagi sih…

“...Sudah kuduga Kirito memang lupa,” celetuknya kemudian sambil memamerkan senyum yang dipaksakan. Kini Kirito yang terperangah.

“H, hah??”

Eugeo menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam saat meninju pelan pundak kanan Kirito.  
“...Kirito bodoh.”  
“Sekarang malah kau yang menyerangku.”  
“Kirito super bodoh.”  
“.........Baiklah, apa yang membuat siswa berprestasi sepertiku ini mendapatkan gelar bodoh?” 

 

Eugeo terdiam beberapa saat untuk mengumpulkan tekad, kemudian bibirnya mulai bergerak lagi.

“B, besok...adalah tepat dua tahun semenjak pertemuan pertama kita...di hutan itu, di bawah Gigas Cedar… Kirito…”  
“Eh—?”  
“Aku tidak menuntut kau untuk mengingatnya, tapi aku hanya ingin...” 

Kirito terdorong mundur beberapa sentimeter. Ah, sepertinya kurang lebih kini ia mengerti arah dari aksi sobatnya kemarin, namun Kirito diam saja membiarkannya memberitahu sendiri.

“...Kau tidak bertanya ‘lalu kenapa?’ atau sejenisnya?” Eugeo agak heran dengan reaksi Kirito yang terlalu tenang.

“Hm...kukira kau akan merasa tak nyaman jika aku bertanya demikian.” 

 

Eugeo kembali terdiam. Bahkan ketika teman sekamarnya itu mendekapnya pelan dari depan, ia masih termangu.

“Aku terkejut kau menghitungnya. Sebaiknya kau membicarakannya denganku, apa yang sedang kau buat untuk peringatan pertemuan kita...”

“...Kau mengatakan itu seolah kau sudah menebak apa yang sedang kulakukan...dan benar begitu, ‘kan?” keluh Eugeo dengan raut kecewa kemudian.

“Kau begitu, Kirito, selalu mengacaukan segalanya.”

Kirito meluruhkan aura negatifnya dengan mengukir cengiran di bibir, membuat Eugeo semakin cemberut.

 

“Kau pura-pura, ya, tadi...”  
“Apa boleh buat, aku sangat penasaran.” Kirito melepas dekapannya, lalu merangkul pundak si  _blonde_. “Padahal aku bisa membantumu, kita siapkan semuanya bersama.”  
“...Bahkan aku belum bilang kalau aku membuat sesuatu atau tidaknya. Aku hanya bilang kalau besok genap dua tahun pertemuan pertama kita.”  
“Itu sudah cukup menjadi petunjuk untukku, Eugeo-kun.”  
“Sok tahu.”  
“Tapi aku memang tahu.”  
“...Terserah. Setidaknya kau tak tahu apa yang sedang kubuat—...Kirito?” 

Eugeo sedikit canggung dengan jarak temannya yang rasanya semakin dekat. Semakin dekat, sehingga ia mulai sulit untuk melihat pemandangan lain di sekitarnya. Dan segera terkesiap setelah merasakan sensasi basah menggeliat di bibirnya. Ia ingin protes namun lidahnya mendadak kelu. Bahkan ia tak bisa menyebut nama sobat eboninya itu.

Setelah Kirito selesai dengan  _urusannya_ pun Eugeo membutuhkan waktu untuk memulihkan lidahnya. 

“—!!! K, Kirito!!! Apa yang kau—” jerit Eugeo kemudian, menutupi bibirnya sendiri.  
“Mm...rum?” tutur Kirito tak menunggu kalimat si pirang terselesaikan. “Tapi agak gurih…”  
“Hah? Rum?”  
“Entah disebut apa di sini, tapi rasanya di tempatku berasal yang begini disebut dengan rum, mengandung alkohol dan sering dijadikan bahan masakan.” Kirito tertawa setelah menjilat bibirnya sendiri. “Kau pasti memasakkan sesuatu untuk besok.” 

Butir pirus itu terkesiap mendengar perkataan Kirito. Juga takjub, dan berdebar kencang, serta mungkin sedikit senang dan kecewa. Semua rasa itu teraduk menjadi satu di dalam relung hatinya hingga ia tak mengerti akan bereaksi pada yang mana. Ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik punggungnya.

“Kau mesti mengajakku kalau soal memasak. Aku yakin bisa membantumu. Setidaknya toleransi alkoholku tidak setinggi Eugeo,” ucap Kirito dengan nada agak meledek di kalimat terakhir.

 

Harusnya Eugeo tahu sahabatnya dari dulu sudah begini. Mungkin memang ia sedang lengah kali ini. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi tegang perlahan mulai melemas. Ia menghela napas. “Uuh...Kirito selalu begitu… Terserah kaulah...” 

“...Lihat, kita terlambat berapa menit untuk kelas pertama hari ini,” ujar Kirito setelah puas mengusik ketenangan hati Eugeo.  
“Bukannya salahmu?” Eugeo masih dengan pipi menggembungnya.  
“Eeh…’kan Eugeo yang menahan pintunya—” 

Eugeo segera menatap tajam manik legam di depannya. Kirito jadi menyadari sesuatu yang belum dan harus ia lakukan. Ia merangkul pundak temannya lagi.

“Maaf, maaf...”  
“..........”  
“Sungguh, maaf telah merusak rencana kejutanmu...dan maaf ingatanku tak sebaik dirimu. Tapi aku...yah...” 

Ekspresi Eugeo masih kesal, namun sedikit melembut mendengar permintaan maaf tersebut. Tapi mungkin ucapan Kirito ada benarnya, bahwa ia bisa membantu. Eugeo mengakui kalau kemampuan memasak temannya itu jauh di atasnya. Bukan, bahkan dirinya bisa dibilang tidak mahir.

Yah, walaupun ia sangat ingin melihat wajah terkejut dan terharu Kirito...

“...Aku sudah tidak kesal lagi soal itu…mungkin. Lain kali mungkin aku akan mengajakmu memasak bersama saja… Dan nanti kau bisa membantuku.”

“Kalau begitu, senyum dong!” Kirito memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang kontras dengan mata dan rambutnya.

“Huuh… Iya, iya…” Perlahan Eugeo mencoba melakukan hal yang sama dengan sobatnya itu. Karena hatinya masih sedikit canggung, senyumannya malah terlihat aneh sekaligus lucu. Kirito tak bisa menahan gelaknya, ia merangkul si pirang sekali lagi.

“Kiritooo… Kita bisa dihukum kalau lebih telat dari ini…”

Kali ini Eugeo mungkin benar-benar menangis karena itu adalah rekor pertamanya untuk melewatkan kelas lebih dari batas toleransi normal. Yah, walaupun bagi Kirito itu sama sekali tidak masalah sih.

**\- Fin -**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, dengan Fue di sini.  
> Pada akhirnya megang fic lagi setelah 3-4 tahun hiatus.  
> Jadi maafkan kalau misalnya agak aneh plotnya, mungkin masih canggung ;;;;;
> 
> Tadinya mau bikin EuKiri, tapi karena kebiasaan saya ngeplot bunny dari dulu, entah kenapa jadi KiriEu :")  
> Tapi mana aja saya demen kok, reversable.
> 
> coretyahsebenernyasayangebiaseugeonyasihjadidishipgimanaajabolecoret
> 
> Yuk mari saling berbagi, karena kapal satu ini luar biasa tandusnya ;;;;A;;;  
> Kalau nemu harta karun bagi-bagi dong plis ;;;;;;
> 
> Akhir kata terima kasih sudah baca!  
> Doakan saya bisa menulis pairing ini lagi buat ke depannya.  
> Semoga tydacc mageran :(


End file.
